Love Me, Please
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: Naruto, keturunan terakhir keluarga Uzumaki dari kalangan Jinchuuriki, kalangan yang dikutuk, bertemu dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Anak dari seorang konglomerat di negara Hi.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ME, PLEASE**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy

**Rate :** T (Maybe)

**Pair : **NaruHina, Slight SasuHina & KibaHina

**Warning : **GaJe, Ide Pasaran, OOC, Newbie

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda dari kalangan 'Jinchuuriki' (kalangan yang terkutuk) jatuh hati pada seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga, seorang putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga, seorang konglomerat di Negara Hi.

**TRAILER**

**Pertemuan..**

"Hey..! Pakai matamu saat berlari bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh,huh? Dasar mata aneh!"

"Hey,jaga bicaramu! Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?"

"Aku tahu, aku sedang berhadapan dengan gadis aneh yang angkuh."

.

.

.

**Persahabatan..**

"Kenapa? KENAPA KAU BEGITU PEDULI PADAKU! Hiks.. hiks.."

"Karena… kau adalah temanku."

"SIAPA BILANG KITA ADALAH TEMAN? Hiks.."

"Baiklah kalau bagitu.. OK., aku akan pergi.."

"Tu-tunggu.."

"Apalagi..?"

"T-tolong temani aku.. Hiks…"

"Haha.. tidak usah memohon, aku juga pasti akan selalu ada disisimu kok! Tadi Cuma bercanda, hehehe.."

.

.

.

**Pengorbanan..**

"AWAS HINATA-CHAN…!"

"NARUTO-KUN…!"

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Hime.."

"N-Naruto-kun.. Kenapa kau sampai melakukan semua ini hanya untuk melindungiku?.. Hiks"

.

.

.

**Cinta..**

"Maaf.."

"Untuk apa..?"

"Sepertinya aku mengingkari perjanjian kita.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku.. Mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

**Pilihan..**

"Maaf Kiba-kun.. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti kakakku sendiri.. dan aku tidak mungkin bias menganggapmu lebih dari itu.. Maaf.."

"Kakak..? Jangan Beralasan lagi Hinata-chan..! Ini pasti gara-gara Naruto brengsek itu! Kau jadi menolakku.."

"Cukup Kiba-kun..! Jangan menghina Naruto-kun..! Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini..! Ini memang murni keputusanku.."

"Ck, kau akan menyesali ini, Hinata-chan.."

.

.

.

**Dendam..**

"Sasuke.. Cari orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto., dan bunuh dia!"

"Ck, apa untungnya bagiku, Kiba..?"

"Kau bisa! membalaskan dendam keluargamu.."

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Kau tahu monster yang telah mebunuh seluruh keluargamu 14 Tahun yang lalu? Monster itu adalah.. Monster dari keluarga Uzumaki, dari kalangan 'Jinchuuriki'.."

"Baiklah.."

'Hahaha.. Mati kau Uzumaki! Itulah akibatnya jika merebut Hinata-chan dari tanganku"

.

.

.

**Kutukan..**

"Akh.. Sialan! Hinata-chan! Cepat pergi! Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi!"

"Tidak Naruto-kun..! Kendalikan dirimu!"

"**…!**"

"Tidak, Naruto-kun..!"

.

.

.

**Pertempuran tak terelakkan..**

"Sial! Kekuatan itu! Terpaksa kulakukan ini.. Mangekyou Sharingan! Susanoo'o..!"

"**….!**"

"Amaterasu..!"

"Cukup, Sasuke-kun..! Hentikan..! Naruto-kun bisa mati..!"

"**…!**"

"Memang itu tujuanku, Hinata-hime.."

"T-tidak.. Hiks…"

.

.

.

**Air mata..**

"H-hi-hinata-chan.. j-ja-jaga d-dirimu baik-b-baik.. i-ingat.. k-ka-kalau j-jalan hati-hati.. j-jangan sampai me-menabrak orang d-di jalan.. j-jangan te-terlalu angkuh p-pada te-teman-temanmu.. J-jangan simpan k-ke-kesedihan-m-mu se-sendiri.. b-berbagilah d-dengan o-orang lain.. AKU MENCINTAIMU, HINATA-CHAN.. S-sudah du-dulu yha.. A-aku.. su-sudah mengantuk.. A-aku t-tidur dulu, H-Hinata-chan.. m-mungkin a-aku ak-kan b-ba-bangun terlambat.. hehehe.. uhuk.. Selamat malam Hinata-chan.. Semoga mimpi indah, 'ttebayo! Hehehe.."

" Hiks… Hiks.. Naruto.. NARUTO-KUN…!"

.

.

.

**Pertemuan untuk bersama selamanya..**

"N-Naruto-kun..? apa ini benar Naruto-kun yang kukenal..?"

"Tentu Hinata-chan.. Apa kau tidak kangen denganku..?"

"N-Naruto-kun.. Hiks…"

"Ehh.. kok malah nangis sih.. kalau tahu bakal begini mendingan pergi lagi aja deh.."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ehehehe.. Bercanda,Hinata-chan.."

.

.

.

**COMING SOON**

(MAYBE)

.

.

A/N : Yo Minna~! Perkenalkan, saya Newbie di FFN.. dan ini 'calon' fic pertama saya.

Karena saya masih newbie, mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya yah senpai-senpai tercinta..

Oh iya, ini baru Trailer, jadi.. apakah para reader ingin saya untuk merilis cerita ini atau tidak?

Tolong beri review untuk memberi saran, flame, atau apapun untuk saya. Akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

OK.. Terimakasih karena sudah sudi membaca dan Mohon maaf bila ada salah kata atau apapun itu. OK.. Jaa Minna~!


	2. Chapter 2 : Prolog

**LOVE ME, PLEASE**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy

**Rate :** T (Maybe)

**Pair : **NaruHina, Slight SasuHina & KibaHina

**Warning : **GaJe, Ide Pasaran, OOC, Newbie

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda dari kalangan 'Jinchuuriki' (kalangan yang terkutuk) jatuh hati pada seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga, seorang putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga, seorang konglomerat di Negara Hi.

.

**Chapter 1 **: Prolog

.

.

Pagi yang indah di desa Konoha, desa paling makmur di Negara Hi. Suara merdu dari kicauan burung-burung terdengar bagai symphoni penyambutan untuk menyambut kehadiran sang mentari. Udara yang sejuk tetapi hangat, membuat anak-anak bersemangat untuk berlarian di luar rumah. Err… Tunggu dulu, indah? Ya. Tapi itu beberapa detik yang lalu, karena sekarang.. "Semuanya..! Awas…! Uzumaki si Jinchuuriki sedang menuju kemari..! Selamatkan diri kalian dan anak-anak kalian jika masih ingin hidup..!" teriak seorang pria dari tengah pasar. Seketika itu pula, orang-orang mulai berlarian dengan panic berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka dan anak-anak mereka masing-masing.

Tak perlu waktu sampai 5 menit sampai seluruh pasar yang tadinya ramai menjadi seperti pasar mati. "Selamat Pagi Semua..!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang baru saja memasuki pasar tersebut. Siapa yang disapanya? Entahlah, mungkin saja pohon beringin yang ada di tengah pasar itu? Atau mungkin saja batu kerikil yang bertebaran di sepanjang jalan setapak pasar itu. Yang pasti yang dia sapa bukanlah seorang manusia. Kenapa? Ya, tentu saja, karena semua orang telah kabur dari tempat ini, atau tepatnya, dari pemuda itu. Ya, dialah Uzumaki Naruto, satu-satunya keturunan Uzumaki yang masih hidup.

Uzumaki, pasti akan terlintas kata 'kehancuran' jika ada orang yang mendengar kata itu. Keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga kasta atas dalam kalangan 'Jinchuuriki'. Semua orang yang terlahir dalam keluarga Uzumaki memiliki kekuatan istimewa sekaligus kekuatan kutukan. 14 tahun yang lalu, keluarga Uzumaki secara besar-besaran mengamuk dan menghancurkan Negara Hi. Tapi untungnya, saat itu keluarga Uzumaki bisa dihentikan oleh keluarga Uchiha, walau harus mengorbankan banyak nyawa.

"Wah… Lapar sekali rasanya..!" seru Naruto yang sekarang sedang berkeliling pasar yang kosong tersebut untuk mencari makanan. Eits, walaupun sekarang ini tidak ada orang di pasar, Naruto tidak akan pernah mencuri makanan di stand-stand makanan yang ditinggalkan pedagangnya. Sebelum ibunya meninggal, dia selalu diajarkan untuk selalu berbuat baik kepada orang lain dan selalu mandiri. Dan sampai sekarang Naruto selalu mengamalkan ajaran dari ibunya tersebut. Dia lebih memilih mengais makanan dari tempat sampah disbanding harus mencuri makanan. Dan itulah yang di lakukannya setiap hari saat di lapar, dia selalu mengais makanan dari tempat sampah yang ada di pasar Konoha. Baginya, makanan yang paling enak adalah makanan yang didapat dengan cara yang halal.

Setelah merasa perutnya sudah cukup kenyang, Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan pasar tersebut untuk pergi mengunjungi makam ibunya. Hanya disanalah tempat dimana Naruto bisa diterima. Tempat dimana Naruto bisa mencurahkan semua isi hatinya kepada mendiang ibunya. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak pernah menjelek-jelekkan penduduk desa saat sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada ibunya. Naruto memang pemuda berhati mulia.. ya.. mungkin.

.

.

.

Penginapan Konoha..

.

.

"Tou-san, aku pergi berkeliling Konoha dulu ya.. aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam!" seru seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst khas keluarga Hyuuga kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki mata serupa dengan gadis itu. "Baiklah, tapi ingat Hinata, berhati-hatilah dengan orang-orang disini. Kite masih baru disini. Dan jangan sampai tersesat." Sahut pria paruh baya itu yang diketahui namanya Hyuuga Hiashi kepada putrinya Hyuuga Hinata. "Terimakasih Tou-san.. Aku pergi dulu.." pamit Hinata.

"Wah., Konoha tidak terlalu buruk juga, tapi.. kenapa sepi sekali yah..?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri saat sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar pasar Konoha. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuannya, sekelompok pemuda dengan seragam awan merah sedang mengintainya. "Owh, jadi dia Hyuuga Hinata.. Anak si Hiashi itu.. Sepertinya tidak akan memakan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan misi kali ini, iya kan, Itachi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berwajah mirip hiu kepada pemuda di sampingnya, yang di panggilnya Itachi. "Hn, mungkin. Tapi kita tak boleh lengah." Sahut Itachi. "Iya, iya.. aku mengerti. Jadi? Kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya pria dengan wajah mirip hiu. "Hn" jawab Itachi.

Hinata yang sedari tadi sedang mengamati keindahan konoha tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan saat dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dia meliat dua orang pria dengan seragam awan merah yang terlihat mencurigakan –menurut Hinata-.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Hinata ketus kepada kedua pria itu. Entah kenapa Hinata merasakan adanya niat buruk dari kedua pria ini. "Wow.. galak sekali nona. Kami hanya sedang menjalankan misi yang telah diberikan kepada kami." Jawab pria dengan wajah mirip hiu. "Misi?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "Ya, misi untuk membunuh putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi. Hahaha!" jawab pria dengan wajah mirip hiu disertai tawa jahatnya. "A-Ap.." sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kakinya telah mebawanya lari secara refleks.

.

HINATA'S POV

.

Lari! Lari! Hanya itu yang bisa dan harus aku perbuat sekarang. Tadi mereka bilang apa? Membunuhku? Sialan! Kenapa begitu susah menjadi anak dari keluarga Hyuuga. Selalu saja ada orang yang ingin mengincar nyawaku. Sekarang aku berlari, berlari dan berlari tanpa peduli kemana aku akan berlari. Yang penting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan nyawaku!

'Tap tap tap..' sial.. kedua orang itu masih saja mengikutiku. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan. Aku pun mempercepat kecepatan lariku. *BRUK* "Akhhh..!" pekikku saat aku tiba-tiba saja menabrak seseorang. Sial! Siapa sih yang menabrakku saat keadaan genting seperti ini! Akupun segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhku dan mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat dan bersiap memaki siapa saja yang telah menabrakku saat keadaan parah, ulang, sangat parah! Seperti saat ini.

"Hey..! Pakai matamu saat berlari bodoh!" makiku saat berhasil berdiri dan menatap matanya dengan tajam. Aku sedikit takjub dengan wajahnya yang.. begitu tampan? EH? Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan tadi?

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh,huh? Dasar mata aneh!" pemuda yang kutabrak itu balik memakiku.

"Hey, jaga bicaramu! Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?"

"Aku tahu, aku sedang berhadapan dengan gadis aneh yang angkuh."

"Apa maksudmu dengan aneh,huh?"

"Seorang gadis, berlarian tidak jelas di tengah tengah kota. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan aneh,huh?"

"Aku tidak aneh! Aku berlari karena.." saat aku menolehkan kepala ke belakang untuk melihat dua orang pria yang tadi mengejarku, mereka sudah tidak ada. Aneh, kemana dan kenapa mereka malah pergi begitu saja? Tapi syukurlah.. aku selamat. "Karena apa? Lihat.. kau memang aneh!" seru pria yang tadi menabrakku, membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. "Diam kau, dasar rambut duren!" makiku pada pemuda itu. "Hey, aku punya nama, Indigo!" balas pria itu ketus.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah menjadi agak.. Ragu? "Baiklah, maafkan aku, aku yang salah. Ya, aku memang selalu begini, hehehe" serunya dengan senyum lima jari yang.. ukh.. sungguh mempesona.. EH? Akupun hanya bisa menunduk malu setelah menyadari apa yang barusan kupikirkan. "maaf nona.. apa kau tidak takut denganku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Takut? Apa maksudnya? Mana mungkin aku takut dengan pria setampan dia. Ukh! Sial, lagi-lagi mukaku memanas. "Tidak! Mana mungkin aku takut denganmu!" jawabku dengan nada yang kubuat-buat supaya terdengar ketus. "Terimakasih" gumam pria itu. Apa? Terimakasih? Apa maksudnya? Hh.. dasar pria aneh. "Naruto" serunya tiba-tiba. "Uzumaki Naruto! Panggil saja aku Naruto" tambahnya.

Owh, jadi, namanya Naruto.. tidak terlalu buruk.. "Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja aku Hinata." Akupun memperkenalkan diri demi kesopanan. "Baiklah, Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-chan..!" seru Naruto. Aku sedikit merasa gugup dipanggil dengan embel-embel –chan olehnya. Entah kenapa jantungku jadi serasa ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadaku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar diwajahku.

Hening.. Akh sial! Canggung sekali rasanya! Aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini! "Maaf.. sepertinya aku harus pulang., Otou-sanku pasti sudah khawatir menungguku pulang." Pamitku kepada Naruto. "Tunggu.. aku mau menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu.." cegahnya kepadaku. "Apa?" aku bertanya balik dengan nada yang kubuat-buat seolah tak peduli. "em.. ano… apa Hinata-chan mau menjadi temanku?" tanyanya padaku dengan nada penuh harap. Aku sedikit bingung dengan itu. Dia seperti orang buangan yang tidak memiliki teman saja..

"Ya.. tentu saja.." jawabku sembari tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Terimakasih Hinata-chan..! Hinata-chan baik deh! Aku suka Hinata-chan!" Serunya dengan nada tanpa dosa. Apa dia bilang? Suka? Tidak., sekarang aku benar-benar ingin pingsan. Untuk menutupi rasa gugupku, akupun berbalik arah dan segera berjalan pulang kerumah baruku. Semoga saja tidak tersesat di jalan.

.

HINATA'S POV END

.

.

NARUTO'S POV

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang tampak sepi ini dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak tergambarkan! Hahaha.. aku senang sekali Kaa-san..! Terimakasih Kami-sama.. akhirnya aku mempunyai seorang teman.. aku harap aku dan Hinata-chan akan menjadi teman baik.. ya.. semoga saja..

.

NARUTO'S POV END

.

.

"Hey Itachi, kenapa tadi kau menarikku lari saat aku hampir saja mendapatkan gadis Hyuuga itu!" maki pria berwajah mirip hiu kepada Itachi. "Kau ini bodoh atau idiot.. kau tadi tidak melihat dia sedang bersama siapa? Dia sedang bersama Uzumaki Naruto si Jinchuuriki terakhir, bodoh! Kita tidak mau mati cepat,bukan?" Itachi memaki balik teman satu timnya itu.

"Huh? Benarkah? Wah.. ada hubungan apa si gadis Hyuuga itu dengan si Jinchuuriki itu ya? Sepertinya misi kali ini cukup beresiko.." ucap pria berwajah mirip hiu. "Ya, sebaiknya kita lebih berhati-hati dalam menjalankan misi ini" sahut Itachi. Mereka berduapun berjalan keluar dari desa Konoha dan menuju markas mereka.

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

.

.

A/N : Gimana? Pendek? Namanya juga prolog.. Shishishi.. maaf kalo alurnya gaje. Jangan ragu untuk member feedback untuk saya. Oh iya, yang temen setimnya Itachi itu siapa namanya? Saya lupa.. hehehe.. soalnya saya gak terlalu hafal sama tokoh-tokoh yang udah mati.. Shishishi..

OK., terimakasih dan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para reader.. jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk menyemangati saya.. tapi gak maksa kok..^^

OK.. Jaa Minna~!


End file.
